Super Monkey
Snapshot 20120328 3.JPG|a unupgraded super monkey Dark.jpg|x/x/3 Dark Monkey SolarTerror.jpg|5/x/x Solar Terror AltSolTer.jpg|5/x/x Solar Terror (Alternate design) Super Monkey 3400/4000/4300 Speed x17 Range x1.4 Type Normal Pop 1 Layer 1 ‍Path 1 ‍X-Ray Vision 850/1000/1100 Can target Camos. ‍Laser Vision 3400/4000/4300 Popping Power +1 Can pop frozen + Lead ‍Plasma Vision 6800/8000/8650 Speed +40% Popping Power +1 ‍Sun God 38000/45000/48500 x3 speed Popping power +2 ‍Solar Terror 100000/120000/130000 This legendary being is a supercharged fusion of a Sun God and a Robo-Monkey packed with ultimate abilities. (Shoots 2 independently aiming streams at once, is 20% faster, Popping power +3, 40% longer range, and gains the following abilities: ‍Speed of Light 3x faster for 5 seconds. Has the slowest recharge of any ability. ‍Legion of Super Monkeys For 10 seconds, it is surrounded by 8 2-1-1 Super Monkeys. Average recharge.) ‍Path 2 ‍Super Range $1000 20% longer range ‍Super Speed $2000 20% faster ‍Super Strength $9000 Popping power +5 ‍Robo-Monkey $20000 Part super monkey, part killer robot. Shoots 2 independently aiming streams at once. ‍Technological Terror $50000 This insidious machine packs a powerful punch when it comes to destroying the evil bloons. (70% faster, popping power +4, can pop any bloon type, gains the following abilities: ‍Rise of the Machines For 8 seconds, it is surrounded by 4 0-4-0 super monkeys. Slightly longer than average recharge. ‍Bloon Anihilation Destroys all non-MOAB class bloons in its range. Longer recharge time.) ‍Path 3 ‍Intense Shots $2000 Popping power +1 ‍Super Shots $6000 Popping Power +2 ‍Dark Monkey $9000 Beams of darkness can break through 2 layers and pop camos and leads. ‍Dark God $30000 Fires 3 at once. ‍Doom God $80000 The true god of all darkness and ruler over the threefold Gods of Chaos. (Layer +3, 20% faster, and gains the following abilities: ‍Gods of Chaos For 8 seconds, it is surrounded by 3 0-0-4 Super Monkeys. Longer reload time ‍Reign of Darkness The tower nearest it is sacrificed to destroy a number of bloons with a total RBE set at round(1.7round(1.01(v^1.04)+.02v)+.00000001P),where v is the value of the tower sacrificed (s+p/1000, s being the price it can be sold for and p being its pop count) and P is this tower's total pops. 2nd longest recharge. ) Ultima: Temple of the Bloonsday 340000/400000/430000 A dark and unstoppable machine. Fires 5 independent streams of dark energy equivelant to those of a 2-2-5 Doom God. The Reign of Darkness ability becomes a full 40% more effective. Has all 6 abilities and near-infinite range for added win. Demands sacrifice on upgrade and is further enhanced depending on the towers sacrificed. Sun Gods and Solar Terrors, 26000/300000/325000 total: 40% faster and can pop anything but shield bloons. Ninjas, 8500/10000/11000 total: Also fires 5 seeker diamond shurikens (one on each stream) simultaneously at 1.1x the speed of a bloonjitsu master Bomb Monkeys an Artilleries, 51000/60000/65000 Also fires 5 missiles (one on each stream) at a time, which can break 2 layers and have the assasin's heavy damage to blimps, at 1.1x the rate of a 2-5-2 Bomb Monkey. Can pop up to 20 bloons a missile. 170000/200000/220000 3 missiles each stream and they seek out the nearest blimp. Can pop up to 22 bloons a missile. Spike Monkeys, 15000/18000/19500 also functions as a spike factory, minus the ability BRFs and ABRLs , 130000/150000/162500 50% more cash per pop Robo-Monkeys and Tech. Terrors, 130000/150000/162500 7 streams instead of 5 Dart Monkeys (up to 2-5-2) Buccaneers (w/o path 2 tier 4) and Super Monkeys (Up to 1-4-2) 6800/8000/8600 Shoots 5 darts (one on each stream) at a time with popping power 3 at 3.2x the speed of an unupgraded dart monkey 14000/16000/17250 Darts have popping power 7 All other towers 68000/80000/86000 All weapons 20% more popping power Category:super Category:terror Category:darkness Category:sun Category:robo Category:bloonsday